Gaulnoise
by Truestm
Summary: Gaul X Genoise. The story takes place shortly after shinku's first visit. And is a oneshot because otherwise I'll never finish it like all my other projects.


_**One month after Shinku's first visit**_

"Fiiiiinallllyyyy" Gaul complained and fell out of his chair right onto the carpet with his arms outstretched "We're done..."

"If I never have to carry anything again I'll be happy." Jaune complained as she plopped down to gaul's right.

"My typing fingers hurt..." Noir added, laying to the left.

"Mine too..." vert finished and laid across the couch just above gaul.

The four had been doing paperwork since the demon incident, nearly a month ago. Noir and Vert had been typing up the sheets then gaul skimmed them and signed them. Jaune, who wasn't trusted with anything mechanical, was the delivery girl.

"Thanks for the help guys..." gaul said with a lazy smile.

"Your welcome Gaul." Noir said sleepily

"As much of a pain as it was, it was decent endurance trainin." Jaune said, always an optimist.

"Although I never want to do that again, if it's to help you I would gladly do it." Vert added with a happy tone.

"Agreed." Noir and Jaune said with a smile.

"Best friends a guy could have..." gaul said and closed his eyes, as did the others.

 _ **Next day**_

Gaul grabbed Jaune's axe as it was swinging and flipped over it, arrows hitting the ground uselessly. Gaul clashed swords with noir as he landed and then spun around to hit Jaune while she was exposed, her armor cracked but wasn't quite broken as she jumped away over to vert who gaul was charging.

"Jaune! Keep him off of vert! Vert keep your distance!" Noir yelled as she chased him.

"Right!" They yelled in unison, jaune charging gaul as vert jumped onto a higher perch and continued her hail of arrows.

"Who's first ehh?" Gaul smirked and suddenly stopped and turned to noir, the two's blades hit eachother and sparks flew for a fraction of a second as gaul pulled it back and stabbed, hitting and destroying noir's armor as he turned and blocked jaune's axe with his arm and swung, shattering the damaged armor.

"Just vert haha!" Gaul laughed and charged vert, beating her with extreme ease.

"Seven me three you." Gaul walked over to where noir was fixing her new armor.

"You win today." Jaune said mournfully.

"Quit yer cryin Jaune, we're boutta have lunch." Gaul said, knowing that food cheered Jaune up.

"Woohoo!" Jaune grinned and smiled happily as they all started walking.

When they got to the food area they took their usual spots, they weren't designated for them but they might as well have been. Jaune (as usual) had a ridiculous pile of meat buns that she somehow would eat. How she wasn't fat nobody knew.

"Ohh, vert I got ya something." Gaul said and tossed vert some tea in a little thermos with decorations on it. "It's so you can have yer tea with ya instead'a water. And i had the people workin the kitchen put yer favorite tea in it for me."

"Thank you Gaul." Vert said calmly but grinning ear to ear. 'This thermos is so pretty! Gaul's so thoughtful, and he put my favorite tea in it.'

"Hey how come only vert got something." Jaune said as both she and Noir pouted.

Gaul pulled out a small notebook and passed it to noir and nodded to the cooks who brought out a platter with some of Jaune's favorite food on it, setting it infront of jaune.

"You guys were saying? Noir this's cause ya told me you like ta write. Jaune I know ya love this and ain't had it in a long time." He laughed and looked at their ecstatic faces.

'That was three years ago... he remembered... gaul...' Noire thought, absolutely beaming.

'Food, food, food, gaul, food, food, food from gaul!' Needless to say, Jaune was just happily thinking about food.

"I just figured I should give you guys somethin for helping me." Gaul smiled his usual wide grin.

"Thank you gaul!" Noir and Jaune said in unison as the both hugged him.

"Haha, you guys are welcome." Gaul laughed and smiled, hugging back gently.

 _ **A week later**_

"Sis... I need ya advice on somethin..."

"Yes? What is it?" Leo replied, her arms crossed as she sat down in a chair.

"I uhh... got a crush on someone." gaul was laying on the bed looking at her upside down with his head hanging off the side.

Leo nodded, as if she expected this.

"It's perfectly fine to have a crush on a boy." She said simply

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT? IT AINT A FREAKING DUDE!" Gaul yelled in surprise as he shot up.

His response seemed to surprise leo... and also sadden an uncountable number of shippers.

"It's not even just one person." Gaul whispered, Leo barely heard him.

Meanwhile genoise, who had heard gaul yell, were now eavesdropping.

"Then, Gaul, who is it? or rather who are they?" Leo asked calmly.

"G-genoise." Gaul replied, stuttering for the first time possibly ever.

Just as he said that the door fell in to reveal the three eavesdroppers...


End file.
